


Pratfalls And Prick

by LatinoGamer123



Series: Forevermore [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Grinding, It’s a trope I’m fond of ok, M/M, Medieval/Fantasy, Politics, Quinces - Freeform, Rescue, Sexuality, Smut, Touching, Vaginal Sex, Yes boys get a quinces too shut up, Yet another promiscuous bi guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LatinoGamer123/pseuds/LatinoGamer123
Summary: War? War!? Who wants to hear about a depressing-ass war!? You know what people really want to hear about? Sexual exploits, drunken antics, and a good dick joke. Now, that’s a story!As a baby, charming and hilarious Nico was left to a sorceress at a small village church by his birth mother, and subsequently adopted into that sorceress’s family of modest orchardists. He has never questioned the odd circumstance of his adoption, but he has always known that a life on the orchard was never for him. For as long as he can remember, there has only been one goal in life that has ever truly appealed to him.Well, two, if you count having sex with as many people in the Kingdom of Ravarra as he can. But other than that, only one goal. Amusement. More specifically, the lifestyle of a charming and hilarious jester!And one day, he gets his chance!On the day of his quinceañero, opportunity presents itself to Nico, and he is prepared to take it on with full force! He has taken back the reins of his own life, and he won’t stop until he has charmed his way to the very top of society with nothing to his name but his pratfalls and prick!
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Forevermore [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/930183
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Being Adopted Is Pretty Great, Especially If It’s To Save Your Life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now now, I know what ur thinking. ‘But LG/BL/whatever-u-call-me, ur already writing a story about a bisexual man-hoe, why are you writing another one?’ XD It’s a trope I’m fond of ok? If it’s any consolation, their gender-neutral promiscuity is one of the ONLY things Sebastian and our new protagonist have in common XP
> 
> With that being said, welcome to this new story! And, I promise u that I’m... 95% sure that this is gonna be the last new story I start before finishing all the other ones XP More on that in the notes next chapter. I hope u like it! 
> 
> NOTE: this first chapter is slightly based off of a true story that happened with my family, just so u guys know. I just thought it would be interesting to mention :P
> 
> SECOND NOTE: This happens in chapter 2, but for anyone who hasn’t read my other works and is confused, yes, a quinceañero is a male version of a quinceañera. In Ravarra, they practice gender-equality in pretty much everything (except clothes XD), so that means that, yes, boys get a quinces too XP
> 
> THIRD NOTE: If/when thinking music for this story (and... for practically the whole series honestly XD), think flamenco. You’ll see why ;P
> 
> With that being said, I hope u will like our final of the new side-stories :)
> 
> Enjoy!

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

“SANCTUARY!!! PLEASE!!! SANCTUARY!!! SANCTUARY, PLEASE!!!”

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Teresa hurriedly tied on a robe as she rushed through her church, on her way to the doors to answer the pounding and crying for help. 

She had been sleeping soundly after saying her prayers for the night, fully expecting to wake up the next morning to the same schedule of prayers and sermons and rituals that she had everyday, as was expected of a clerical sorceress in the Holy Order of Gray Magic. 

But now, it was the middle of the night, and someone was at her door begging for sanctuary. And, it was her duty as a servant of God and magic to answer the call. 

After her robe was tied, she took her obsidian wand and cast a quick spell, lighting the candles in the narthex as she walked. Then, she approached the doors. 

She pulled one open, willing herself not to shiver at the cold of the outside, but when her sight adjusted to the dark, the chill immediately became an afterthought. 

Standing on her steps was a noblewoman with a baby. 

Teresa recognized her highborn status by the fabrics that adorned her thin body. A thick, velvet cloak clung to her shoulders, over a dress embroidered with intricate designs. 

And, the woman herself was quite young. A girl, really, not yet twenty, but just at the cusp of womanhood. Under the velvet hood, she had olive skin and dark hair that blended in with the shadows, much like Teresa herself, and a beautiful face that radiated with worry and innocence in a way that brought back memories... 

Teresa composed herself and bowed her head, “My lady.”

“Please, Sorceress,” the woman begged in a voice as clear as water, “I need help. Please, may I come in?”

Teresa beckoned her inside, and glanced out into the night to see if she was being followed or watched. Not seeing anyone, she closed the door, locking out the chill of the night. 

She turned back to the noblewoman. She stood cradling her infant, shushing it as it fussed in her arms. 

“Thank you,” the woman looked up and met her eyes, “Thank you with all of my heart.”

Teresa nodded, “What troubles you, my lady?”

“I need shelter,” she shook her head, “No, not just that. I need... I need a home.”

A home? 

Teresa gave her a look, “Are you in trouble with your family, my lady? Has something happened that has caused you to require sanctuary from them?”

“No, not for me,” she indicated down, “For him.”

Teresa looked down at the child in her arms. Even at his young age, she could see this woman in his face. An innocence that she had only seen a few times before. 

Teresa looked back up at her, “You need to part with your child?”

“It’s the only option I have.”

“Why, my lady?”

What could possibly be her reasoning for needing to separate herself from her baby? 

Teresa heard a sharp breath, and was shocked to see tears starting to fall from the woman’s eyes. 

“Oh, God help me!” She moaned as she started to cry, “Forgive me, I... I have sinned!”

Teresa took in a slow breath, and folded her hands neutrally, “What is your sin, my child?”

The woman continued to sob, cradling her baby close to her. 

“...Adultery!”

Teresa paused. 

...Suddenly, it felt as though the chill of the outside had made it’s way into the church. 

Adultery... Not just a sin, but one of the most heinous crimes in the Kingdom of Ravarra. 

A crime even worthy of the chopping block. 

A crime that this woman had committed... 

Teresa blessed herself with the sign of the star, touching her forehead, then her left shoulder, then her right, and finished off by creating the trifariam with her fingers and giving it a light kiss. 

The woman looked back up at her with her tear-streaked face. 

“Please,” she begged, “I have nowhere else to go. My husband is a very powerful lord, and I know that my parents will not help me,” she held the child up, “I need my son to have a home, I need him to be safe!”

Teresa looked down again at the little boy fussing in her arms. 

“...You mean to tell me that this child,” she demanded, “is the spawn of an adulterous affair?”

“PLEASE!!!”

Teresa looked up, again meeting the worry and innocence in the young woman’s eyes. 

“Please!” She begged again, “My boy is innocent! Reprimand me all you must, but he did nothing wrong! Nothing but live...”

She cradled her baby up close to her face. 

He reached a little olive arm up and touched his mother’s damp cheek. 

“My husband is going to kill him,” she shook her head, “He has already tried to once. If he finds him, he is going to kill my baby boy,” more tears streamed down her face, “Just as he did his father...”

Teresa continued to stare at the woman. At the way her face was struck with fear and despair at the thought of what would happen to her child. The worry and innocence... Teresa couldn’t take her mind off of it. The worry and innocence that brought back memories to her of what she had given up... 

This had been her choice. The primary reasoning behind it. 

She had left the army and transferred to the church to escape this feeling. The feeling of... unbridled... something. The one that had been impossible for her to escape during the war. 

One by one, the memories flooded back to her. 

The battlefield. 

The battles she’d been a part of, defending her realm from the invaders from across the sea. 

She remembered the sounds. 

The sounds... She remembered one sound in particular. 

Laughing. 

The horrid, evil, unholy laughter of that woman... 

...The Imperial Princess. 

She couldn’t bring herself to even think her name. Just the thought of her chilled her to the bone... 

And, she remembered the smell... The smell of rot and death that always accompanied that laughter. 

She remembered the dread she felt every time she heard that sound, and smelled that smell... 

...And then, she remembered what got her through it all. 

She looked into the noblewoman’s sad face again. 

Worry... 

Innocence... 

She remembered a face with those very same traits. One that had been by her side throughout every conflict. One that she had grown to trust in as much as she trusted in God. 

She had joined the church to forget that face. To move on. To dedicate herself to God and magic. It was a choice that they had both agreed was for the best. 

And yet now, here she was again... 

Thinking of that face... 

...Thinking of Alana. 

The woman looked up, meeting her eyes once again. 

“...Please!”

...

...

...

“...Very well.”

The noblewoman let out a long, shaky breath at her answer. 

“Thank you, Sorceress!” She told her, “From the bottom of my heart, thank you! Thank you so very much!”

Teresa nodded. 

The woman gave her baby a long kiss on the forehead, “I love you!”

She held him out to Teresa, and Teresa took him into her arms. 

A child. 

Such an innocent, little child... 

He had done no wrong in the world. 

He didn’t deserve to die. 

“I must leave now,” the woman stated, bundling up, “I cannot be found here.”

She looked down at her son, pain mixing with the worry on her face. 

“Please watch over him...”

Teresa nodded, “I will.”

The woman closed her eyes, and nodded. She turned toward the door. 

Teresa would watch over him, no matter what happened. 

She would find him a home, and she would watch him grow. 

...And, there was only one home that she trusted to take him to. 

She looked down at him. 

He looked up at her, eyes full of babyish wonder. He reached up with his tiny little hand and poked her face with his baby fingers. 

Teresa couldn’t help but laugh at this sweet little child. 

Sweet little... 

“...Wait.”

She turned, catching the woman’s attention just before she was to retreat into the night. 

“The boy?” Teresa asked her, “What is his name?”

The woman stared for a moment. 

She looked down at the baby, appearing deep in thought for a long few seconds... 

...

...

...

“...Nicolas.”

She looked at the boy with all of the love in the world present in her features. 

She looked back up, and gave Teresa a firm nod. 

“His name is Nicolas.”

And then, she turned away and escaped into the night, leaving Teresa alone with baby Nicolas. 

***

“What were you thinking!?”

“I had no choice,” Teresa told her, “I did not know of anyone who could take him in without question. You’re the only one I can trust.”

“And, you thought bringing him here was a good idea!?” Teresa’s elder sister, Talia, scolded her, “There are many places safer than here! You could have taken him to another church, one of your sorcerer-friends, or even the wizards or witches,” she held up a finger, “Or better yet, you could have taken him outside of the Llanura De Rosas, where nobody would be looking for him! Take him to the capital, drop him at an orphanage. No questions asked.”

Teresa looked over at Nicolas, who was happily being bounced around in the arms of their adolescent brother, Tino. 

“No child should be forced to grow up an orphan if it can be avoided,” she looked back at Talia, “Children need homes. You could very well be saving him from a lifetime of hardships if you were to take him in.”

Talia sat back heavily in her chair, rubbing her forehead, “Do you not see that I have my hands full here as is!? Running this entire orchard and watching over Tino all on my own is taxing enough. No, it’s out of the question!”

Tino looked up, and stared between the two of them. 

“But... I don’t need watching,” he told them, “I’m almost fifteen, I can take care of myself.”

Talia made one of her infamous judgmental faces at him, “Oh, can you? Very well, then, I’ll just let you go off on your own! And, the next time you’re out on the road, and you run into thugs or brigands or... God forbid, rapers, I’m sure you’ll be able to fend for yourself, no?”

Tino blushed, “I... I didn’t mean that.”

Talia rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

“Talia,” Teresa begged, “Please see reason. Look at him,” she pointed, “Would you condemn this poor child to grow up with no family?”

Talia sighed, looking over at Nicolas for a long time. The baby kept making happy noises as Tino bounced and cradled him in his arms. 

“I don’t think he should be without a family,” Tino stated, smiling down at him, “He’s too precious. What’s his name?”

“Nicolas.”

“Nicolas... That’s just so proper for a baby...”

Just then, Tino’s eyes lit up, and he looked up and beamed at them. 

“I’m going to call him Nico! It’s cute, like he is,” he reached up and tickled the baby’s stomach, “Wouldn’t you like that, Nico?”

Nicolas giggled and flailed around. 

Teresa looked back at Talia, and mentally thanked God, for the look on her face had clearly started to soften into something of care. She stayed quiet for a few moments longer, until... 

“...The boy’s member,” she nodded, “Is he circumcised?”

“Uh...” Tino stared at her. When she fixed him with another glare, he finally reached back up and pulled Nicolas’s blankets back with visible reluctance, all while the baby giggled happily, “Y-Yes, he is.”

Talia winced lightly, “That’s going to make it more difficult for him to blend in with commoners...” she shrugged, “But, I’m sure I can find some family to take him in...”

“Talia,” Teresa told her, “You need to be the one to raise him.”

Talia shot up, “Oh, no. No, Teresa!”

“It is the only way,” she explained, “The only thing I know for certain about his mother was that she was highborn, and her lord husband is very powerful,” she gave her a look, “And, powerful lieges have lots of connections. You cannot trust anyone with this child’s safety but yourself.”

Talia sighed loudly as she fell back again, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

Suddenly, Tino placed the baby down on the table between them, “Wait for a moment, I’ll be right back,” and then he scampered out of the room. 

Nicolas managed to crawl out of his blankets, and started looking around at everything with a big smile on his face. 

His little eyes locked onto Talia, and she stared at him back. 

Then, the naked little baby started to crawl across the table to her, reaching out for her with his little hand when he got to the edge. 

Teresa couldn’t help but smile, “Look at him, Talia. How can you possibly say no to that face?”

“I...”

Talia continued to stare as the baby tried to grab at her. And, that was all she did for a long moment was stare. Stare into the eyes of this happy little abandoned child. 

Then, they heard Tino returning, accompanied by a familiar jingling sound. 

“Oh, for Founder’s sake,” Talia scowled, “Tino, put that ridiculous thing away!”

“No, he’ll love it!” Tino pulled on his red-and-black-patterned jester’s cap-and-bells that he had asked for for one of his birthdays, “Hey, Nico, look at me!”

He shook his head violently, making the bells at the ends of the two ears jingle loudly. Nicolas giggled giddily and started crawling back over to him. 

“I...” Talia leaned an elbow on the table, rubbing her forehead again, “I don’t... Well,” she sighed, “he needs a family...”

“He does,” Teresa nodded, “And right now, there’s only one family in the world he needs.”

Talia continued to stare at the little baby. 

Nicolas kept giggling as Tino did a foolish dance for him. 

Then suddenly, Tino’s foot slipped, clearly-purposeful and over-exaggerated, and he landed hard on his posterior with a grunt. Nicolas literally rolled over in his untamable laughter. 

Tino got up, taking off the cap, “Here, do you want to wear it?”

Nicolas exclaimed joyfully as he put the cap over him, and he disappeared underneath it. Tino set to work trying to fit it onto the baby’s tiny head. 

Teresa’s attention was pulled back at the sound of Talia tapping on the table with her finger. She was biting her lip, deep in thought as she looked at Tino and Nicolas. 

“Hmm... Maybe Tino can raise him.”

Tino paused, looking up at her in confusion. 

“Tino is only a child himself, he cannot raise a baby,” Teresa told her. 

“He wouldn’t be the first underaged father to ever exist,” she sat up, crossing her arms, “It could work. We could say he knocked up a... passing squire girl or something. Tale as old as time. Nine months later, she drops the baby at our doorstep, because she can’t raise it herself.”

Tino blushed almost as red as the pattern on the cap. 

“But... That’s... I wouldn’t do that!”

“You’re damn right, you wouldn’t,” she pointed at Nicolas, “because you would’ve already done it once, and learned your lesson not to lay on your back for random strangers again.”

“B-But,” he shook his head, “I wouldn’t even do that in the first place! I don’t want people to think I’m a whore...”

“Tino...”

“He’s right,” Teresa put in, “It wouldn’t be a good look for him, or for you, me, or Nicolas. How do you think people would react if they heard that the brother of a church sorceress fathered a son illegitimately? And, before he was even of age?”

Talia sighed again, leaning heavily on her arm. 

Tino stood in place, still blushing, until something in his eyes lit up, and he scampered out of the room again. 

“Talia,” Teresa implored her, “You need to raise him. Tino can help you, and I will visit as often as I am able, but you need to be his primary caretaker. You don’t even need to call him your son. He can just be your charge. All you need do is raise him.”

She raised her hands, “I am a lone orchardist.”

“That never stopped you before,” she reminded her, “When Father died and left the orchard to you, you practically raised both me and Tino all on your own. You can do it again,” she nodded to the baby, “with him.”

Talia didn’t respond. She only sat there, looking down at her lap. 

Then all of the sudden, they heard the familiar strum of strings. 

Nicolas exclaimed happily again as he looked at the door, where Tino was just returning, playing a serenading melody on the guitar that their father had left for him. 

“From the valley to the dune,  
This is a tale to make you swoon,  
That of a love no one could impugn,  
By the sun, and by the mooooon,”

The music became increasingly livelier, and the baby kept on making happy noises while waving his little hands around almost rhythmically. 

As if sensing that they were watching him, Nicolas turned and crawled back over, reaching up to Talia’s face while Tino continued playing. 

Talia sighed one more time as she looked down at him, “I—.”

Then, she gasped as the baby’s lips met the tip of her nose. 

Tino stopped playing, and Teresa only watched it unfold. 

When Nicolas pulled back, his lips made a little popping sound, and it took Teresa a moment to realize that that had been a kiss. 

Talia stared down at the giggly baby in front of her, eyes wide in shock... 

...And then, for the first time all night, a smile formed across her lips... 

...

...

...

“...Alright... I will raise him.”

Tino jumped and cheered, and then continued to play his lively serenade. Baby Nicolas saw him and tried to mimic his movements. 

Teresa smiled at her, “Thank you, Talia.”

“But, he will not be my charge.”

She stood up. She picked up Nicolas and held him in her arms. 

“You’re right. No child should have to grow up an orphan. So, he won’t...”

Nicolas reached up and touched her cheek, and she smiled down at him again. 

“...I will adopt him,” she declared, “I will raise him as if he slid from my very own womb.”

She bent down and gave him a light kiss on his forehead. 

“He will be my son.”

***

Once Teresa returned to her church, she made her way straight to the altar, eyes locked onto the icon of Santamaría la Gris, her Princess of Gray, above it. 

Once she reached it, she dropped to her knees, removing the beaded chain of the trifariam around her neck and wrapped it around her hands, and then she began to pray. 

“Holy Lady of Gray, chosen of God in the Kingdom Above, I beg of you, hear my prayer. Offer mercy to the woman who has sinned, and watch over her... And, watch over our little Nicolas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D I hope u liked this first chapter! The next chapter is gonna be a TOTAL tone-change, so be prepared for that XD
> 
> If u have any questions, please feel free to ask them in the comments! 
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


	2. Pussy? Dick? It’s My Quinces, Bitch, I Want It All, Gimme, Gimme!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this’ll be a faster read that The Firebrand Campaign’s chapters! XD
> 
> One thing to know: though the sex scenes are ‘legal’ in-story, by IRL standards the characters are still underage, which is why the story is tagged as such. 
> 
> And a little reminder: boys get a quinces too, cuz gender-equality XP
> 
> Enjoy!

“Nico!”

Nico opened his eyes as a smile immediately spread across his face. 

This was the day! 

He stretched, sighing pleasurably at the release of tension in his body. He threw the sheets off of himself, and bounced out of bed, shivering a bit in the cold of the early morning, which was honestly to be expected for someone who slept in their undergarments. 

Or, perhaps it was the excitement that made him shiver? 

Probably a mix of both. 

He bounded over to his window, and wasted no time pushing it open, inhaling the familiar smell of fresh fruits in the air. 

He let the eastern sunrise warm his western body as looked out across the sprawling fruit trees of the orchard that was his home, on this day that would be the beginning of a new chapter in the story of Nico of the Llanura De Rosas’s southern plains. 

The day of his quinceañero! 

“Hey, smiley! Down here!”

Nico’s smile turned into a smirk as he looked down below him, where the best of his best friends, Rebeca and Saul, were at ground level under his window. 

“Ah, good day, little people,” he called down to them, “Nice day to look down upon the underlings, isn’t it?”

“Shut up and throw us the rope!”

Nico giggled, and reached over for the rope tied to the leg of his bed, which was used to admit his friends—or the more-than-occasional lover—into his room without the fuss of any adults. 

Rebeca was the first one to climb up, reaching out an elegant hand at the windowsill for Nico to help her up. 

Nico bent down, sticking his tongue out, and started to lick her hand—which turned out to be a bad idea when she grabbed it and damn-near tried to rip it out of his mouth! 

“AH—! Okay, I ge’ i’, thtop!”

The olive face of the farmer’s daughter came into view, a smirk aligned on the lips darkly-reddened with cosmetic paste that she was known for, “Serves you right.”

Nico helped the gorgeous girl climb in. Once she was in, Rebeca flipped back her pretty dark hair and brushed off her much-too-beautiful gown that hugged her body in all the right ways. 

Then, she looked up with a shiny grin and clasped both of Nico’s arms, “Happy birthday!”

The two of them squealed like wild boars and bounced around in circles like rabbits. 

Then, like the horny rabbits they were, Rebeca smirked again, and snaked a hand right down into Nico’s undergarments and wrapped it around his member. 

“Mmm, fifteen, fifteen,” she purred as Nico started to harden in her grip, “You’re legal now...”

“I am,” he smiled, pushing and grinding against her hand. 

She pulled him by the dick until her lips were right at his ear, “Best save some of this, ‘legality,’ for me later...”

“I will,” Nico promised. 

Rebeca winked at him, then let him go and went over to plop herself down on his bed. 

Nico looked back over at the window just in time to see Saul’s bulky hand reach out for help getting in. 

Nico smirked over his shoulder at Rebeca, and then slipped his undergarments down, and stuck his dick out toward the hand. Saul’s hand wrapped around it, and it only took him a moment to stiffen as he no doubt realized what he was grabbing. 

“As you can tell,” Nico called down to him, “I’ve got plenty of, ‘legality,’ waiting for you too.”

The tan face of the innkeeper’s son came into view, blushing deeply as he climbed inside, “Uh, thanks.”

Nico kicked his undergarments all the way off as the burly boy stumbled clumsily inside. Nico helped him balance himself, letting his hand linger on the muscles, which Saul only had from blood inheritance rather than exercise. 

Saul smiled, then untied a parcel from his back, and held it out to him, “Happy birthday.”

“Why, thank you,” Nico took it, “Is this what I think it is?”

“Yeah. I stayed up late last night with my father sewing in the finishing touches,” he rubbed his neck shyly, hands slightly running through his brown hair, “I-I hope you like it.”

Nico brought it over to his bed to carefully unwrapped it, and gasped when the contents were revealed. 

“It’s perfect!” Nico beamed, “Thank you so much!”

It was the outfit that Nico was going to wear for the festivities. A frilly linen shirt with a low V-line to expose his chest, and leggings tight enough to outline all of the important parts of his lower body. Traditional formalwear with a twist. 

The attire was in bright white, as was customary for a quinces, but it also had trims in red and black, as Nico had requested. Those were his favorite colors. Plus, it only made sense for Nico not to have an outfit that was completely white. 

After all, white was the traditional color for a quinces, only because white was the color of virginity—which never made any sense to Nico, because white was also the color of cum, and it was also the color that tended to flash before his eyes whenever he did cum, but anyhow... 

Nico didn’t see any point in lying to people, so that was why he’d opted against wearing bare white. 

“Yeah, of course,” Saul smiled, “You’re welcome.”

Nico leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which made both of said cheeks turn red once again. 

Saul was so cute, and he was always amazing with clothes. It was no wonder why he had aspirations of one day becoming a tailor. 

After that, Nico went over and plopped himself next to Rebeca, who was admiring herself in her handheld looking glass, “So, what’re the latest scandals you’ve got for me?”

Nico could always go to Rebeca for the best gossip. 

“Mm, the usual,” she stated as she reapplied her cosmetics, “One of our neighbors allegedly stole livestock from another. It’s getting very heated, they might have to settle it with a marriage or something. Hm, what else...? Oh,” she smiled, “there is one thing that I think you’ll find intriguing. There’s apparently some knight going around seducing all the adolescents. He’s already gotten under the sheets with a blacksmith’s daughter, the cobbler’s girl,” she winked at him, “and a stable-boy.”

Ooh... 

Nico wondered if this knight would ever find himself near the orchard at some point. Maybe Nico should leave his window open, just in case... 

“Oh, and going into the political front,” Rebeca stated, “There’s some merchant trying to buy up lands and businesses, and a lot of people aren’t having it, my family included. My mother’s planning to join a lobby to bring the issue to the nobility.”

Saul sat down on Nico’s other side, “I think selling to the merchant is a good idea.”

Rebeca rolled her eyes, “Oh, there you go being a dumbass progressive again...”

“I’m serious, hear me out!” He insisted, “This merchant, his promise in buying our businesses is that he will provide us all with financial security. Having all of our assets centralized will make it easier for people to get back on their feet if their productivity is ever in danger.”

Rebeca shook her head, “I don’t want to have to pay for it every time some idiot I don’t know makes a bad investment. This merchant claims he’s doing it to help us, but he’s just going to get fat off of our hard work without ever lifting a finger. Things are just fine the way they are right now. Everyone manages their own affairs, and leaves everybody else alone. The only money we pay goes to the nobles and the military, which are the only security we need.”

Saul pouted, “What do you think, Nico?”

“Well, I don’t know,” he shrugged. Honestly, he didn’t really care, politics were boring. “But, I guess paying for military security is more important, since there is a whole war on the horizon...”

“Precisely!” Rebeca agreed. 

“Well, sure, but,” Saul countered, “I think that’s another reason why centralizing the economy is a good idea, since the war could harm productivity,” he pointed, “There will be less travelers, which will hurt my inn, and there might be raids that will hurt Rebeca’s farm. And, it could also mean the nobles will try to make people join the armies to strengthen their numbers. I don’t want to be forced into an army.”

“Nobody’s going to force you into anything, Saul,” Rebeca assured him, “That only happens in the northern regions,” she smiled, “Besides, you’re not looking at the bigger picture. Focusing on supporting the military will make it easier for them to protect us from raids, and better funding means better defenses, which would in turn mean less need for more human fighters. And, a war means armies will be traveling, and traveling armies are going to need food and lodging,” she pointed, “That means more business for your inn and my farm. Everybody wins.”

“Except the people who get hurt...”

“Well, you can blame the rebels’s greed for that. They’re the ones that attacked first.”

“Well, I guess we can agree on that.”

Ugh, again, Nico really didn’t care, “Can we talk about something else, please?”

He loved his friends, but he didn’t understand why they always had to be so political. It was the same pattern almost every time some issue came up. Rebeca would take the traditionalist stance, and Saul would take the progressive stance, and Nico would be forced to just sit there and listen to them fight over their stupid politics. 

But, today was his quinceañero, and that meant that today was his day. 

And, that meant no politics. 

“Hm. Sure,” she smiled as she went back to her cosmetics, “So, are you planning on consummating your legality before the day is over...?”

Now, that was a fun subject! 

“Absolutely!” Nico confirmed, swinging his legs excitedly. 

“Uh,” Saul asked, “With who?”

Nico smiled at him, “I have a couple of people in mind...”

Saul blushed again, and looked away shyly. 

“Mm, knowing you, it’s definitely more than a couple,” Rebeca chuckled. She put down her looking glass and smiled at them, “How do I look?”

“Glamorous,” Nico complimented her, “As usual.”

Rebeca was always so glamorous and creative with cosmetics. It was no wonder why she had aspirations of one day becoming a cosmetologist. 

“It kind of matches the trim on Nico’s clothes,” Saul pointed out. 

Rebeca looked over at the outfit beside her, “Huh... It does, doesn’t it?”

Then, she looked back up at Nico, with a familiar mischievous look in her eye that meant that she had an idea, and one that Nico was probably going to like very much. 

Then suddenly, she bounced up, “Hold still.”

She got in front of Nico, and then she crawled up into his lap! 

“Ooh,” Nico put his arms around her, “I like where this is going.”

“Shut up,” she hefted her gown up for easier access as she straddled him tightly, “Don’t move your lips. This’ll only take a second.”

She held up her little jar of red paste, and Nico smiled as he finally understood what was going on. He kept perfectly still as Rebeca started to apply the paste to his lips. 

“Oh. This is, uh,” Saul paused, “unique...”

“‘Unique,’ is my God-name,” Nico giggled. Actually, his God-name was Guillermo, but whatever, it was basically the same thing. 

“Don’t talk,” Rebeca gripped his chin tightly, “I’m almost done...”

Rebeca pushed herself further against Nico’s hips, and if Nico had been starting to soften before, he was certainly wasting no time in hardening right back up now. 

“And...” Rebeca smiled and sat back, “There.”

Nico popped his lips together, trusting her work, and while Rebeca put her stuff down, he surged forward and started to grind against her. 

She moaned softly, and sat forward again, wrapping her arms around his naked waist as she pushed against him too, starting up a rhythm of breathy pleasure. 

“Uh...” Saul spoke up awkwardly, “Should I leave or—?”

KNOCK KNOCK

“Nicolas?” His mother’s voice called through the door, at the literal worst time possible. Then not two seconds later, she pushed the door right open and stepped inside, which was really rather presumptuous of Mother. Nico could very well have been in the act of consummating his legality with Rebeca or Saul or both. Probably both. 

“Good day, Mami!” He greeted her politely, despite her horrid sense of timing. 

Mother stared at them for a few seconds, then leaned herself against the doorframe and crossed her arms. 

“Nicolas,” she deadpanned in a chiding tone, “why are you unclothed in the presence of company?”

‘Unclothed.’ That was a funny word. She really could have just said, ‘naked,’ it wasn’t like it was a naughty word. 

“I was just about to put on my garments for the day, and Rebeca and Saul were helping me get ready,” he pointed at them, “Do you like them? Saul worked all night on them.”

Mother came forward and eyed the outfit, raising her eyebrows as she did. 

“Well, it’s certainly very you,” she nodded, “And, it is exquisite craftsmanship, Saul. You have quite a talent.”

“Uh, it was nothing...” Saul mumbled shyly. 

Mother looked back up at Nico, and her eyes narrowed on his face, “Are you wearing cosmetic on your lips...?”

“No,” he smiled sweetly, “I just got done giving Rebeca’s yummy lips a kiss is all.”

“Your lips are that red from kissing...?”

He hid his mouth behind his hand conspiratorially, and whispered loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, “It’s her, ‘time of the month...’”

Rebeca gasped and slapped his arm with a shocked laugh. Beside him, Saul was blushing deeply. 

Mother simply shut her eyes and shook her head, “One of these days, Nicolas, that mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble...”

“It already has plenty of times,” he bragged, “‘Trouble,’ seems to have a thing for me, I daresay I’m it’s favorite person to share a bed with.”

Mother rolled her eyes, “Of course,” then, she beckoned, “Come, breakfast is ready. Your friends can join us, if they wish. Your uncle should be fetching your aunt from the church as we speak.”

Ooh, how exciting! Nico hadn’t seen Uncle Tino and Auntie Teresa in forever! 

“And, put your clothes on,” Mother ordered, “No one else needs to see your bare posterior today.”

Nico snorted. ‘Posterior,’ another funny word. She could’ve just said, ‘ass,’ or, ‘butt,’ which were admittedly both naughty words, but they were also fun to say. Plus, if he had his way, they would be seeing a lot more of his, ‘bare posterior,’ today... “Yes, Mother.”

“And, Nicolas...”

She looked over her shoulder and gave him a smile. 

“...Happy birthday, my son.”

Nico blew kisses at her as she left the room, then disassembled himself from Rebeca as he went to prepare for the day. 

***

Once the celebration was underway, Nico was finally able to start indulging himself in the experience of his quinceañero. Their friends and neighbors had come from far and wide to celebrate with him, giving him more gifts to appreciate, more congratulations to revel in, and more cuties to ogle. 

After spending time greeting the neighbors—and making eyes at their of-age children—Nico went to get himself a drink. But, not just any drink, of course. This was his quinces. He was of age. And, that meant that he was going to indulge himself in some alcohol, and nobody was going to stop him. 

After filling his cup with some of his mother’s mango wine, the specialty of their orchard, Nico went to make the rounds again. As he walked around, he made note of all of the girls that couldn’t seem to tear their eyes away from him. There were even a couple boys looking at him too, though of course they were a lot more subtle in doing it. 

It seemed that among every group of adolescents he passed, there was always at least one that he had spent a night with at some point. Obviously, they were among those staring thirstily at him. For all of the ones that he hadn’t—yet—lain with, his reputation must have preceded him. 

He made sure to smile and wink at all of them, earning himself several giggles and blushes in response. 

After walking around and greeting people a bit more, Nico finally spotted his mother standing near the house. As he approached her, his excitement intensified when he realized who she was standing with. 

“Uncle Tino!”

His uncle turned and smiled when he saw him, which was Nico’s favorite expression to see on Uncle Tino’s face, because one, he liked seeing his uncle happy, and two, his smiles looked hilarious with that funny mustache he had, “Nico!”

Nico ran into his uncle’s arms and engulfed himself into a hug, planting kisses all over his cheek, resulting it red lip-shaped marks covering him, as he chuckled joyfully. 

Uncle Tino pulled back and ruffled up Nico’s hair, “Happy quinces, nephew.”

“Thank you!” Nico took a sip of his wine, and licked up the fluids that had sloshed onto his fingers during the hug. 

Beside them, Mother gave him a stare, “Nicolas, you’d better not be overindulging yourself with drink...”

‘Indulge.’ 

That was a fun word. 

It reminded Nico of, ‘bulge.’

Which reminded him of—. 

...Okay, maybe he’d had a little much to drink, but either way, words were fun. 

“I promise you, Mami,” he pointed at her, “I am indulging myself the appropriate amount for someone who is having a quinces.”

His mother only continued to give him that stare. 

Uncle Tino chuckled again and patted her shoulder, “Let the boy enjoy himself, Talia. It is his quinces, after all,” then, he turned a smirk on Nico, “And knowing you, I’m sure the wine isn’t the only thing you’re going to enjoy before the sun is set...”

Nico giggled, “You know me very well, Uncle. I have amassed a decent list of people whom I might, ‘enjoy myself,’ with.”

“Nicolas...”

“Leave him be, Talia. He cannot be stopped, especially now that he’s fifteen,” he took his own drink and raised it to Nico, “‘Live your life to the fullest,’ that’s what I always say. Enjoy this luck that life has presented to you.”

Nico and his uncle clinked their drinks, and took sips from them. Meanwhile, Mother turned her glare on Uncle Tino. 

“Yes. If only other members of his family could be so lucky,” she crossed her arms, “Remind me again why you are not married, Tino?”

Uncle Tino made a face at her, “That’s my business.”

Then, Mother returned it with one of her infamous judgmental looks, “Oh, I assure you, as the holder and handler of your dowry, it is very much my business.”

“Ehh,” he waved dismissively at her. 

Nico giggled. Poor Uncle Tino. Mother and Auntie Teresa were always giving him shit for his love life—or apparent lack thereof. They always... 

Nico paused. He looked around, just then realizing that it was only the three of them, “Where’s Auntie?”

Uncle Tino’s smile faltered as Mother sighed. 

“Ah...” Uncle Tino placed his drink down, “About that, umm,” he gave Nico a sympathetic look, “I’m afraid she couldn’t make it.”

...Oh. 

“Your aunt is busy with church business,” his mother stated, shaking her head, “Though, what church business is more important than her only nephew’s quinceañero, I couldn’t tell you.”

Ohh... 

That was too bad. He’d been so looking forward to seeing her again. He hadn’t seen her in months... 

Auntie Teresa was the only reason he was having a quinces at all. When they’d adopted him, they hadn’t known when his birthday had been, but his auntie had done some sort of spell or ritual or whatever to determine it. It would have been only fitting for her to be here. 

But, she wasn’t... 

“...Well,” he put on a smile, “I’m glad you’re here, Uncle. At least I get to celebrate with some of my family.”

His uncle smiled back. 

Then, he pulled something out, “Here, this should cheer you up. Your auntie and I had a gift made for you.”

Ooh. That was intriguing. 

He handed him a small parcel. Nico took it, weighing it in his hand for a moment. Then, he untied it, and opened it—. 

—And, gasped. 

Nestled in the cloth was a blindingly-shiny trifariam necklace! 

Unlike the beads that were used for prayer, this item was simply a chain with the three-pronged star as a pendant. A personal ornament, used to simultaneously display the wearer’s beauty and piety. The icons of the three founders of magic, Santana la Luz, Santiago el Oscuro, and Santamaría la Gris were not present on the trifariam star, leaving it neutral as to which of them would be displayed on the top prong—it would have been Santamaría for Nico, obviously, seeing as his auntie was a sorceress and all. The chain and the trifariam were a shimmering silver, and the star was lined at the edges with shiny red and black rocks. 

“These,” Uncle Tino pointed at the black rocks, “are obsidian. And, these,” he chuckled as he pointed to the red rocks, “are pure rubies.”

Rubies! 

Real, actual rubies! 

Nico touched the necklace, feeling like all of the happiness in the world was manifested into this one ornament, “I love it! Thank you so much!”

“You’re very welcome. Happy birthday, Nico.”

Nico hugged and kissed him again. 

Mother took the necklace, and helped him put it on. Afterward, she pulled back and smiled, “You’re a portrait of beauty, my son.”

Nico touched it, smiling to himself as he let the realization flow over him, “I’m wearing actual rubies...”

“That, you are,” his uncle pointed, “And, they didn’t come cheap, let me tell you that.”

Nico looked up at him, “How in the world did you afford them.”

“Ahh,” he smiled, “That brings me to my next good news. I,” he indicated to himself, a look of slight smugness on his face, “have gained myself a patronage.”

A patronage!? 

“Oh, Uncle!” Nico bounced in place, “That’s wonderful! Congratulations!”

Uncle Tino bowed his head like he’d just finished a performance, “Thank you, thank you, I know, it was well deserved.”

“It also took you long enough,” Mother muttered. 

“Ah, who asked you?” He waved dismissively again. 

Nico was so happy for him! 

While Mother ran their family’s orchard and Auntie Teresa was a sorceress, Uncle Tino had decided to take up the profession of a minstrel. 

Up until that point, he had been a simple traveling minstrel, going around and taking money and jobs wherever he could find it. But, now that he had a patronage, it looked like those days of unsteady employment were finally over! 

Uncle Tino held up a hand, “Now, I haven’t technically started yet. There are various details in the agreement to handle first,” he explained, “But, I have begun to receive compensation, which was how I paid for the gems, and I’m more than certain that I can expect a steady wage from now on.”

Nico beamed at him, “Uncle, that’s amazing! I’m so happy for you!” He thought about something... “Where is this patronage taking place?”

Uncle Tino gave him a look. 

“I’ll leave you two to it,” Mother stated. 

Uncle Tino nodded as she left, then turned back to Nico, “Now, nephew, you know I’m not going to tell you that...”

“What!?” Nico pouted, “But, why!?”

“Because, I know what you’re going to try to do if I do tell you.”

Nico crossed his arms, “No, you don’t. You don’t know my mind.”

“But, I do,” his uncle fixed him with another look, “You can’t follow me on this one, Nico. This is a serious profession, and I’m taking it on alone.”

Nico sighed. He was right about one thing, Nico was definitely going to try to follow him. He always tried to follow Uncle Tino on his journeys of providing people with entertainment, because Nico too had aspirations, “You don’t have to! It would be so much better if you took me with you! We could be an act of two!”

“Nico...”

“People would love it! They would come from all over the realm just to see us perform! Think about how your patrons would love it! Please, Uncle!”

He took his uncle’s hands in his. 

“Let me be your jester!”

For, that was Nico’s one desire in life... besides fucking every cute person he ever met, that was. 

To be a charming and hilarious jester. 

He and his friends all had their dreams. Saul wanted to be a tailor, Rebeca wanted to be a cosmetologist, and Nico wanted to be a jester. But, while Rebeca and Saul were edging closer and closer to fulfilling their dreams, Nico was still here with his own just out of his grasp. 

Part of that was of course due to the fact that jesters were very rare. Jesting as a profession had started to die down in Ravarra long before Nico had been born, and the coming civil war with the north on the horizon—ugh, too depressing—certainly wasn’t making the life of entertainers any easier. 

But, Nico fully planned to bring it back! To bring back the thrill and the excitement of jesting! To remind the Kingdom of just how essential it was to take time out of their lives to sit back, relax, and have a good laugh. 

Nico loved this orchard, he did. It was his home, the only one he’d ever known. But at the same time, he just couldn’t see himself spending the rest of his life here, growing and picking fruits. He wanted to do something more with his life. 

And, becoming a jester was the only, ‘more,’ he was interested in. 

Uncle Tino sighed, “Look, Nico. Maybe when you’re older, you can consider that goal more fully, and—.”

“But, I’m old enough now!” Nico countered, “I’m fifteen. I’m of age to do practically everything. I’m certainly old enough to decide what I want to do.”

“That may be, but you are still very young,” he gave him another look, “And, very inexperienced. I’m taking this occupation up as my profession. That means I need to be a professional. And, work with professionals.”

Nico sighed defeatedly, and looked down at his feet. His uncle was a very lenient man, but when it really mattered... Nico really wished he could make him understand. 

But deep down... he knew that wasn’t possible. 

Uncle Tino placed a hand on his shoulder, “Cheer up, nephew. Don’t think too much about taking up professions yet. Enjoy your freedom while it lasts. Enjoy your quinces.”

He gave him a knowing smile, and then a wink. 

“And, find someone to enjoy your quinces with, if you get my meaning...”

Nico looked out at the celebration, at everyone gathered around to celebrate him. 

He spotted Saul and Rebeca arguing—no doubt about politics again—a little ways away. 

He nodded, “Okay. I will,” he fingered his new necklace, “Thank you for the gift, Uncle.”

Uncle Tino gave him one more smile. 

Then, he appeared to be lost in thought for a moment, his funny mustache twitching a bit, as it often did. 

“...Here,” he finally stated, “I’ve got one more gift for you.”

He pulled something else out, and held it out for Nico. 

It was his jester’s cap. 

Nico took the hat, feeling along the soft fabric, red and black in his favorite colors, and making the bells jingle. 

He looked up, and pulled his uncle into another hug, and they stood there for a moment in silence. 

Then, he heard Mother clearing her throat behind him, “Nicolas, it’s time for our dance.”

Nico pulled back with a small smile, “Thank you.”

“Enjoy yourself, my boy,” he told him, “Live your life to the fullest.”

Nico nodded again. 

He downed his wine, then turned to Mother and took her hand as they made their way to the center of the festivities. 

“Friends,” Uncle Tino called, getting everyone’s attention, “Neighbors. Revelers. And, anyone who just showed up for the wine,” he joked, earning scattered laughter, “Please join us in celebrating my nephew’s quinceañero with a dance, to be led by the birthday boy and his mother.”

Everyone clapped as Nico and his mother got into position. 

Uncle Tino strummed the strings of the family guitar, and started up a lively melody. 

Nico and Mother started to dance. Nico tried to loosen himself up as the beat got faster. 

“Nicolas...” Mother gave him that tone again, “You’d better not be too intoxicated to move already...”

Nico halted, did a rapid spin, and clasped Mother’s hand far out, in tune with the music. 

“Oh, I can promise you,” he mumbled, “Mother-Mami-person-whoever-you-are. I may be drunk. I may be emotional. And, I may be as horny as a dragon in heat—.”

“Nicolas...”

“—But, I can assure you of one thing.”

The music crescendoed, and came to a sudden halt as they pulled each other in close. 

“These shoulders never falter, and these hips never stall.”

The melody continued in the background as Mother dipped Nico low. 

“Then, I taught you well. Happy quinces, Nicolas.”

Nico placed a red-pasted smooch on the tip of her nose. She pulled him back up, and they continued to dance through the rest of the celebration. 

***

As the day started to get late, the festivities died down, and it was time for people to leave, including Uncle Tino. Nico bid him farewell, and it took every restraint he had not to try and follow after him. 

When he was done saying his goodbyes, he found Rebeca and more wine, and the two of them climbed up to the roof of Nico’s house to watch people leave and see the sun go down. 

Nico caught Uncle Tino’s eye just as he was exiting the orchard. He gave Nico a wave, which Nico returned. And then just like that, he was gone, off on a new and exciting adventure, while Nico was stuck here... 

He was pulled from his thoughts when Rebeca elbowed him, “Watch, Saul is gonna pass out.”

Nico looked down at his other best friend. He too had had a lot to drink, and was currently kneeling at a table with a plate full of empanadas. He was leaning heavily against the table, and he was blinking a lot, like he was trying to stay awake. 

And then after one more blink, his eyes closed and didn’t open again, and he fell face-first into his food. 

Nico and Rebeca laughed at the display, taking more sips from their drinks. When he put his down, Nico sighed, watching as the sun started to go down in the west. 

“...Do you think I’ll ever make it as a jester?” Nico decided to ask. 

Rebeca gave him a confused look, “Where’s that coming from?”

Nico shrugged, “A conversation with my uncle. He’s got some fancy patronage now, and I asked if I could go with him,” he explained, “He said no. I’m too, ‘inexperienced.’”

“Hmph,” she shook her head, “That’s a load of crap. You’re the funniest character I know.”

Nico smiled at that. “Do you think I could be a professional entertainer? Given the chance?”

“Hmm,” she took another sip of wine, “This is really getting to you, huh?”

“Yeah...”

“Well,” she shrugged, “I’d definitely say you have a lot of potential. Given the chance, yes, you could be very successful,” she pointed, “But, that’s not going to happen if you don’t get that chance.”

Nico sighed again, letting that sink in, “Right...”

“I don’t think you really heard me. I said it’s not going to happen if you don’t get that chance. That means you have to take it for yourself.”

What? 

Nico looked up at her. 

She indicated to herself, “Look at me. My mother doesn’t want me working with cosmetics. She wants me to stay on the farm. Get married, make babies, shit like that. But, I do it anyway. Because, I know I’ll never be satisfied with a life sowing crops.”

Huh... 

She pointed down again, “And hell, look at Saul. The only reason his family is supportive of his tailoring is because they understand he wouldn’t be satisfied working an inn,” she poked Nico’s shoulder, “And, you wouldn’t be satisfied picking fruit, would you? That means you’ve gotta do what you want too. You’ve gotta work for what you want, no matter who stands in your way. Does that make sense?”

...Huh. 

“Yeah,” he nodded, “Yeah, I think it does.”

“Then,” she gave him another shrug, “I think you know what you have to do.”

...Yeah... 

...Yeah! 

Yeah, he did! 

“Yeah, I do!” He repeated his thoughts aloud, “I know exactly what I have to do!”

He started to stand up, stumbling a bit. 

“What are you doing!?” Rebeca laughed at him, “You’re going to fall!”

Nico didn’t fall. 

And, he wasn’t going to fall. 

He was going to rise. 

“I am going to rise!” He spread his arms out as he stood up straight, “I will be a jester, even if it kills me, even if it destroys me!”

“Nico, you’re drunk! Sit down!”

“I am going to be a jester, and I am going to rise!” He announced, “I am going to rise up from this little orchard life, and I am going to rise up high! Fuck it... I’m going to rise to the very top!”

He looked up at the western sunset, letting it’s rays bathe him in their effervescent glory!... 

...Whatever the fuck that meant. 

Was that the right word? 

Whatever, who gave a fuck!? 

He was going to rise! 

“...I am going to rise to the very top of our society,” he decided, spreading his arms again, “The very, very top. And, I am going to do it all with nothing but my jests and jokes. My tricks and travesties. My larks and... lustfulness. My pratfalls...”

He smiled as he basked in the sun’s low light. 

“...And, prick.”

“Uh—,” Rebeca immediately fell into a snickering fit, “Your... Your prick, you say? I, uh,” she indicated with her cup, “I’ll assume that’s gonna be the crown jewel of your act...?”

Nico collapsed down next to her again, and downed the last of his drink before throwing the cup behind him, “You bet your ass it will be. It’s going to be the crown... heheh... codpiece!”

Heheh... 

Heheh... 

...That was funny. 

She laughed at him again, and downed her own wine before putting the cup behind her. 

When she looked back up at him, she had another one of those fun, mischievous looks in her eye. 

“...You know, I, uh...” she bit her lip, “I could use a bit more convincing of your... future successes. Could I, uh...” she nodded right down at his crotch, “get a personal showing of my own...?”

Nico smiled widely, “Sure.”

He brought his hands up and unlaced his pants. 

When he pulled his dick out, he was already mostly hard. 

“Mmm...”

Rebeca reached right down and grabbed it, causing it to immediately get hard all the way. 

“Yes,” she nodded to herself as she felt it up, “I think you’re going to take the realm by storm with this...”

Nico giggled, smiling as he looked at her beautiful, glamorous face. She was so fucking gorgeous. Her hand felt so good on his dick. And... 

...Well, he hadn’t actually consummated his legality yet... 

He continued to stare into her face, as her focus was rapt on the penis in her hand... 

...Nico reached a hand up and touched her face, making her look at him, and he leaned forward and kissed her. 

It was a rough, drunk kiss, but it felt so good. He loved kissing so much. 

He pushed her back until she was lying on the roof, reveling in her giddy giggles as he crawled between her legs. 

“Rebeca,” he started to grind against her, taking immense pleasure in the way the fabric of her gown felt against his naked cock, “Will you be my first f-fuck...”

She snorted, “I think I’m a few years late for that...”

“Lemme finish,” he started up again, “Will you be my... f-first fuck... as a person legally of age?”

She smiled up at him, reaching up and stroking his face, and then she leaned up and gave him a long kiss. 

“I would love to.”

Nico smiled widely. 

He leaned down and fell into more kissing. 

He snaked a hand down and hefted her gown up, until he felt the fabric of her undergarments. 

“Mmmm...” Rebeca moaned. 

Nico pulled away from her kiss and sat up. He used both hands to push her gown up the rest of the way up, and snaked his fingers into her undergarments. 

He pulled them down. 

He watched the way that the lips of her pussy shined, and the way they moved with the rest of her body as she breathed heavily. 

He pulled her undergarments all the way down to her ankles, and then he lifted her legs up to slip underneath them, and then crawled up and settled himself on top of her again, his member sitting at her entrance. 

He leaned down and gave her one more kiss, “You’re the best friend a guy could ever have.”

And then, he pushed in. 

“AHH...” Rebeca sighed loudly, “Yes... Yess... Keep going!”

Nico pulled back, struggling to control his breathing, feeling her hot, wet tightness around his cock, and then he surged forward again. 

“AHH...” Rebeca moaned, “AHH...”

He continued to thrust, in and out. 

He felt her legs come up to wrap around his waist. 

“YES... YESS...”

He fucked her harder. Harder and harder. 

It was only a couple more minutes before he started to feel close. Normally, he would’ve been embarrassed by that, but right now, he was too out of it to care, “Rebeca...”

“YES, NICO...”

Nico moaned lowly as he approached the edge, closer and closer. 

And then finally, he was there. 

“AGH....!”

His visioned turned a non-virginal white as he shot himself inside of her. And then, it turned black as he passed out when it was over. 

***

Nico woke up with a pair of soft tits in his face. 

Normally, he would have stayed right where he was to wallow in this heavenly position, but right now, he was too out of it to enjoy himself. 

He was exhausted, he had a bit of a headache, and he had to piss really bad. He figured Rebeca wouldn’t appreciate it very much if he released his bladder inside of her, so he reluctantly pulled out of the snoozing girl, and started to get up. 

The sun was almost fully down as he barely managed to climb down to the ground without hurting himself. 

He tried to rub some of the drowsiness from his eyes as he stumbled over to the nearest mango tree. He pulled his dick back out as he ducked under the hanging fruits, then he did his best to stand as straight as he could as he took position. As he started to relieve himself, he heard footsteps approaching from beside him. 

“Isn’t your mother going to scold you if she catches you doing that?”

Nico smiled as he recognized Saul’s voice, “Only if she catches me.”

“Whatever you say.” Saul was silent for a moment before speaking again, “So... did you and Rebeca...?”

“Yes, we did,” Nico sighed. It had been very good. At least, from what he could remember. 

“Uh-huh. Uh... congratulations...?”

Nico snorted, causing his pee to splatter a bit, “Thanks. We had a good time.”

“Good,” Saul agreed awkwardly, “Uh, good for you.”

Nico nodded. He shook his dick off when he was finally finished peeing, and turned to face Saul properly as he put himself away. 

“Uh, so,” Saul played with his hands, “I... heard about your uncle’s new job.”

Nico paused briefly in lacing up his pants, “Oh...”

“Yeah,” Saul nodded, “So, I take it he refused to let you come.”

Nico shrugged, “I’m here, and he’s not, right?”

“Right. Well,” he tried to assure him, “don’t give up on your goal, Nico. You can still pursue it with or without his help.”

Nico smiled, “I know. I already got that speech from Rebeca. But, thanks anyway.”

Saul nodded, “I’m sure once you get out there and get more experience, he’ll be begging you to come along with him next time.”

Nico sighed, “Yes. That’s what he wants, why he wouldn’t take me this time,” he shrugged again, “I’m too inexperienced. And, too unprofessional.”

Nico really didn’t agree, but the decision had already been made. And, there was nothing he could do about it now. 

“Well, I guess that makes sense,” Saul stated, “If I was going to work for a noble, I would want to be as professional as possible too.”

Nico supposed that made sense, “Yeah, he—.”

...

...

...

...Wait a minute. 

Nico looked up at him, “W-What did you say?”

Saul gave him a confused look, “When?”

“Just then. Did you say he’s going to work for a... a noble?”

Saul nodded, “Yeah. He’s going to work in the noble’s castle in town. I heard him and your mother talking about it. You didn’t know?”

...HOLY LADY OF GRAY!!! 

“N-No. No, I didn’t,” Nico shook his head, “He wouldn’t tell me, because he knew I would follow him, and...” his heart started pounding rapidly as the realization hit him, “But now, I know. Now, I know where he’s going. I can follow him. And, I can prove to him that...”

Nico beamed. He grabbed Saul’s hands, and pulled him forward, causing the boy to stumble, bonking his head on a couple of hanging mangos. 

“Saul! Saul, you just gave me my chance!” Nico bounced in place, “Thanks to you, I can finally pursue my dream! And, for nobles, no less!” High society, here he came! “Oh Saul, thank you so much!”

Saul chuckled, “You’re welcome. I’m glad I could help.”

Nico beamed at him, “You are the best of best friends! Thank you so much! Oh Saul, I could kiss you!”

Saul paused, and stared at him for a moment. 

Then, he looked down at his feet, rubbing the back of his neck shyly, “Well...”

...Ohh. 

Nico stared at Saul, who refused to meet his gaze. 

Then, Nico smiled, and reached up to wrap his arms around his neck. Saul looked up in surprise, just in time for Nico to capture his lips with his own. 

Nico gave him a slow, sweet kiss. And then, he pulled away when he was sure he was satisfied. 

Saul was blushing all over as he stared in shock, “Uh... thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

He looked down again, seemingly trying to find words, “Um, so... I guess you’ll be leaving as soon as possible, then.”

“Yeah,” Nico admitted, “I’ll leave at first light.” Hopefully he could get there before Uncle Tino started. 

“So, uh... I guess this is goodbye.”

They stood there in silence for another long moment. Nico looked into Saul’s face as an idea sprung up in his mind... 

“...Do you want to come up to my room?” He offered with a smile, “To give me a proper farewell?”

Saul looked up, and another look of shock spread across his face as he realized what he was implying, “You... You mean...?”

Nico nodded, “If you want to. Or, we could do it right here, but, uh,” he nodded down, “it’s kinda pissy under this tree.”

Saul let out a single chuckle, staring straight into his eyes, and Nico could practically see the way he thoroughly contemplated the offer in his head... 

...And then, he nodded. 

“Yes. I’d... I’d like that very much.”

Nico’s smile widened. 

He released his arms from Saul’s neck and took him by the hand, and started to pull him back toward the house. 

The rope up to his room was still down from before. Nico went up first, and then helped to pull Saul in. 

Saul stumbled a bit as usual, and Nico helped him right himself. Then, he started to pull him toward the bed. 

“Uh, I...” Saul breathed, “I’ve never done this before...”

Nico got on the bed, and lay himself back, “I know. Don’t worry, I’ll guide you through it. Take off your clothes.”

Nico removed his new necklace, and carefully placed it to the side. Then, he started to pull off his boots. 

He watched as Saul fumbled awkwardly with his tunic, and managed to get it off just as Nico started on his own shirt. Then, Saul hurriedly unlaced his pants and pushed them down, getting himself stuck when he realized he still had his boots on. 

Nico giggled as he folded his shirt up, “Here, let me.”

He got up and got on his knees in front of Saul, making him jump a bit. Nico reached down and unlaced one boot, then the other. And then, he helped him to pull them both off with his pants. 

Nico looked up at Saul’s waist, and smiled at the large bulge in his undergarments. He looked up to Saul’s shocked face, and gave him a wink. Then, he reached up and tugged his undergarments down. 

His sizable cock stood hard and ready before him. Without another word, Nico took it in hand, making Saul jump again, and then he brought it to his mouth. 

“Oh God!” Saul whimpered as Nico went down on it, “Nico...!”

Nico made sure to give it a good suck before pulling off, smiling back up at the already-sweaty boy. 

“That’s to prepare you,” he got up, “Stay still for a moment while I get ready myself.”

He lay back down in the bed, and pulled his pants and undergarments off all at once. Then, he brought his fingers to his lips and gave them a good suck too, before pulling them out, and reaching down between his legs. 

Saul watched like he was in a trance as Nico fingered his own asshole. Once he felt that he was thoroughly stretched, Nico pulled his fingers out, and beckoned Saul over. 

Saul slowly approached the bed, and crawled onto it even slower. He crawled up between Nico’s legs, and looked down at what was beneath him. 

He reached down and poked the head of Nico’s dick lightly, “I-I always found it interesting that your dick is like this. No foreskin, I mean.”

Nico nodded, “Yeah, I know.” It was the only thing he had left of the woman who’d birthed him. The one who had abandoned him at Auntie Teresa’s church fifteen years ago. 

The one who had given him over to this family of orchardists. To his real family. 

Saul gave him a shy smile, “I think it’s cute.”

And, Nico smiled back. 

Saul looked back down again, “Uh, so do I just... put it in?”

Nico nodded, “I’m prepared. Start slow, then speed up as it progresses.”

Saul nodded along slowly. 

He lowered himself down, and started to line himself up with Nico’s hole. 

He pushed forward, and he poked him, causing him to jolt. Then, he poked him again, and this time, he pushed inside. 

“Ahh...” Saul moaned, “Oh my God...”

“Breathe,” Nico told him. 

Saul breathed rapidly as he pushed further inside. He pushed inside as much as he could, until he got stuck. 

“Pull back,” Nico told him, “Then, push in again.”

Saul did as he was told, pulling back farther than enough, and then slowly pushing back in. 

“Good,” Nico sighed contentedly, “Good. Keep going. Faster.”

Saul pulled back again, and pushed back in, this one closer to a thrust. And, after that came an actual thrust. Before long, he was full-on thrusting himself into Nico. 

Nico lay there, feeling the feeling of being filled up, of being thrust into, of being fucked. He started to feel Saul stiffen. 

And then suddenly, he felt Saul cum inside him with a shout. 

“Fuck...” Saul whimpered, “Sorry... I didn’t mean to...”

“It’s fine,” Nico gave him another smile, “It happens during first times.”

“I-I can...” he tried to speak, “I can keep going. I’m still hard.”

“Only if you want to,” Nico assured him. 

“I do,” Saul nodded, “I do.”

He looked back down at himself, and pulled out, then thrust back in. 

After a while more, they finally got a rhythm going, Saul thrusting in a beat. It was several more minutes before Nico started to feel himself get close. 

“Saul,” Nico moaned, “I’m almost there... I’m...”

“O-Okay....!”

Saul started to thrust even harder, practically ramming into him now. Nico let himself get lost in it, coming closer and closer and closer and—. 

When he came, it was all over Saul’s chest. 

“Ah!” Saul exclaimed, “Oh God! Oh—!”

Saul made a high noise as he stiffened up inside of him, and once again, he shot Nico full of his scalding seed. 

Saul fell on top of Nico, letting out a low moan. 

Nico hugged him, giving him a kiss on the cheek, and then sighed as the room became silent. 

Nico lay there for a few minutes, thinking about the day, and what was ahead of him. 

He would leave early in the morning, and hopefully he could arrive in town before the sun was fully up. He wondered if he should tell his mother he was going, or if he should just leave without causing a fuss. He owed her something. But, what that something was, he wasn’t—. 

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard a light snore. 

He looked at Saul, and fought the urge to laugh when he realized that he’d fallen asleep, his dick still inside Nico’s butt. 

Nico sighed, which turned into a yawn as he felt the drowsiness returning himself. 

Well, he may as well get some sleep, and there was no reason for him to wake Saul. 

He wrapped his arms tightly around his best friend’s form, and let himself drift off, joining him in sleep, and at the back of his mind, eagerly awaiting the next day. 

***

Nico woke up a few hours later feeling much better than he had been before. 

He looked at Saul, who was still sleeping heavily on top of him, and then he looked out the window, sighing in relief as he saw the first signs of daybreak to the east. 

It was time to go. 

As gently as he could, Nico pulled himself off of Saul’s dick, and pushed him off, laying him down beside him. 

He made sure to pull the covers all the way up to protect him from the cold. And then, he pressed one more light kiss to his lips, and got up to prepare to leave. 

He put on some basic clothes, opting to leave the outfit Saul made for him behind. There was no telling what he might get into in town. Best to preserve them for another time. He finished off by taking the trifariam necklace, and putting it around his neck, fingering it just slightly when he was done. 

Uncle Tino was going to be mad... 

But, he would just have to deal with it. 

Nico picked up a cloth sack he had under his bed, and started to pack up more clothes and other essentials he’d need for his trip. He finished off by tucking away the jester’s cap, being careful not to jingle the bells. 

Saul shifted a little in bed, but he didn’t wake up. Nico smiled at his form, and then got up. He touched his face ever-so-lightly. And then, he hefted the sack over his shoulder, and turned and went to leave. 

He eased his door open quietly, and slipped through before easing it back. He would stop in the kitchen before he left to get some food for the road. Maybe he could pass by Mother’s room, and leave her... something. He’d figure something out. 

He crept as quietly as he could down the stairs, mentally begging them not to creak. When he got to ground level with no racket, he sighed, and turned to the kitchen... 

...And, stopped right where he was. 

Rebeca was sleeping on a pile of blankets next to the fireplace. 

And, Mother was in the kitchen, fully awake, and cutting fruits. 

She looked up when she noticed him, and Nico didn’t know whether to run or try to talk to her or what. In the end, he ended up just standing there, still as a stump. 

His mother stared at him. At his clothes, and the sack on his back, and didn’t say a word. 

She turned back to the fruits, and continued cutting away quietly, “Is there something you wish to tell me, young one?”

Nico let out a sigh. He tiptoed passed Rebeca and over to his mother, folding his hands together as he stopped in front of her, “Yes. I... I’m leaving.”

Mother didn’t respond, continuing to cut her fruits as if he’d said nothing. 

“I...” Nico tried to explain, “I know where Uncle went. Where his patronage takes place. I’m going after him. To... to join him as an entertainer.”

Mother kept cutting for a few more moments, before finally speaking up. 

“You know he didn’t tell you, because he didn’t want you going. He won’t be pleased.”

“He’ll have to deal with it,” Nico told her, “because I’m going whether he likes it or not.”

Mother let out a long sigh. 

“I...” Nico continued, “I’m fifteen now. I’m old enough to decide what to do with my life. And, this is what I want. I-I love you. I’ll write to you,” he promised, “And, I’ll try to make time to visit whenever I can. But, I’m leaving, and you can’t stop me.”

“I know.”

Nico paused in the act of continuing his argument. 

He stared at her as she shook her head. 

“You’ve had this planned out for years,” she sighed again, “I always knew the day would come when you would leave to pursue this dream of yours,” she shrugged, “It’s much like what happened when your uncle first left to pursue his.”

She turned to him, looking directly into his eyes now. 

“I have no doubt that, had you not been brought to our doorstep, he would have left the second he became of age too... The two of you are so much alike. I suppose it’s only fitting that you would follow in his footsteps.”

“...So,” Nico asked her, “you’ll let me go?”

Mother nodded slowly. 

“I won’t pretend to be fond of the idea,” she admitted, “But, I know better than to get in the way of you and your ambition.”

Nico smiled at her. 

She put her knife down, and pointed a finger right at his face, “You’d better write.”

“I will.”

“Weekly.”

“I will. I promise.”

“And, stay safe out there,” she implored him, “Be careful not to run into any thugs or brigands or—.”

“—God forbid, rapers. I know,” Nico promised, “I’ll be careful.”

Mother bit her lip, nodding to herself slightly. Then, she pointed to the fruits, “Let me pack you some food. And, some extra garments. I don’t trust you to have packed enough.”

Nico chuckled at that. He looked over at Rebeca by the fire, “Will you tell Saul and Rebeca goodbye for me?”

His mother reached out and gave his arm a light squeeze, “Of course.”

Nico smiled at her again, and came forward to wrap her in a hug. She hugged him back, holding him tightly, like she never intended to let him go. 

Nico forced himself to part them, and proceeded to give her kisses on both of her cheeks, “I love you, Mami.”

His mother returned each kiss, “And, I love you, my son.”

After his food and extra garments were packed, Nico gave his mother one more long goodbye. Then, he left the house, taking a moment to look across the orchard that was his one and only home. 

And finally, he turned and started down the road, starting on the way to pursuing his dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Yay! This’ll be fun XD
> 
> Also don’t make fun of me, I know I write way too many pissing scenes in this series, I just... I have no excuse, they work well with certain scenes ok? 
> 
> A... lot of certain scenes... 
> 
> Get off my case! >.>
> 
> XD (Fair warning tho, there WILL most likely be at least one more in this story o.o Don’t judge me)
> 
> Oh also, if ur wondering about Nico’s necklace, it was inspired by Lucrezia Borgia’s crucifix in Assassin’s Creed (I thought it was kinda hot... o.o) XD
> 
> So for u to know: just like with The Firebrand Campaign, the next time I update this story, I am gonna be posting chapters 3 and 4 simultaneously too, so this story can catch up to Pentoz and Crown Of Laurels. After that, it’ll be one chapter at a time. 
> 
> Again, I really hope you enjoyed, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask them in the comments! 
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
